


Echo

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Daddy/little - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: A little BTS shot of Cameron and Noel for their Gallavich promo when Cameron yells just a little too loud





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who asked me to write this little BTS skit. I'm so giddy you thought of me 😊

Echo  
(Mosher oneshot)

"GET OUT OF MY SHOT NOEL!!" Cameron barked, not meaning to sound nearly as angry as that came out. 

"Sorry sir." Noel mumbled, moving a little out of eyeshot of the camera.

That was the slip that let him know he went too far. 'Sir.' To anyone else watching, it would sound like a sarcastic remark, a fake apology maybe. But not to him. That was Noel's way of letting him know that it was too much without meaning to.

The people around them laughed; him and Noel along with them, but it was forced. The serious part was over and Cameron stood up, smiling as Noel came closer. 

"You just yelled at me man, fuck." Noel smiled, coming closer.

Cameron instantly wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling Noel closer. But something was off. Noel looked down at his chest instead of his eyes, the hug was loose, half-assed and Noel broke apart almost instantly. 

"Great job guys."

"Yeah, thanks." Cameron smiled towards a few of the people watching, giving someone a hug; not even trying to remember who it was. 

By the time he was done, Noel was gone. Cameron dug into his pocket, dialing him as he looked in the obvious places; dressing room, break room, but found nothing.

"Hey, this is Noel. Leave a message."

"Hey baby, it's me." Cameron moved off to one side, not bothering to change before he grabbed his bag. "You know I didn't mean to yell, right? It came out louder than I meant it too." 

He paused to grab the keys for his rental car. 

"I'm sorry baby, really. Please call me back. I love you." Cameron made sure to let all sincerity show in his voice. Noel may not have answered, but he would listen to the message. 

Noel was probably at the hotel they were staying at. It was their last night in Chicago. Set to fly back home to LA tomorrow. Cameron drove as quickly as he could, making sure not to get too upset, but when Noel was upset, he was upset. 

Before he opened the door to their suit, Cameron made sure to check himself. Not his clothes or his breath, but his attitude, the tone of his voice, facial expressions. This was about making it better, not setting him off again. 

Then he opened the door. 

The room was dark and quiet. No tv or video games or the sounds of a cell phone playing music, not even the fan. Cameron shut the door, then locked it, kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag.

"Baby?" He called softly, walking passed their small living room area and back towards the bedroom. 

Good news? Noel's bag was at the foot of the bed, his clothes and shoes too. Bad news? He was in the center of their big bed, under the blankets and all he could see was a ball. 

"Baby…" Cameron called again, moving up to the bed. He sat on the edge and let one hand move over any part he could touch. 

Noel jumped, whimpering a little. 

"Oh baby," Cameron said softly as he got up, pulled his shirt over his head, then let his jeans drop to the floor before he was pulling back about three blankets plus a sheet to get to him. "Noel?"

"Hmm?"

Cameron wiggled his way towards him until he felt warm skin. He placed soft kisses up his back, moving to spoon the back of him. Lining up from head to toe, with his face buried in Noel's neck, his arms around his body. 

"I'm sorry." Noel whispered, sniffling a little as he tried to pull away. 

His arms tightened. "You don't have anything to be worry for Noel."

More sniffling. "You yelled at me."

"I did, but I didn't mean to." Cameron assured him, kissing over his wet cheek, trying to keep him from moving away. "I was trying to be a little loud but that room had an echo and it came out louder."

Noel stopped moving to get away. "You're not mad at me?"

Not seeing him was too much. Cameron pulled the blankets down off their heads and rose up on one elbow to look down at his puffy, red face. Even sad, he was still beautiful. 

"I'm not mad, not at all." He smiled and cupped the side of his face, wiping the tears away. "Not even a little bit."

This happened with Noel sometimes, he could go from extremely happy, to sad in the blink of an eye. It was hard to tell when it happened, mostly by accident, like what just happened. But he got very emotional, worried that he was mad, or that he didn't want him anymore. 

It took a little while to get him back to his normal happy self, it took work, but it was worth it. They would spend the night cuddling together instead of tangled in the sheets but that was okay too. 

"You I know I get a little over excited sometimes." Cameron offered as he slowly stroked Noel's face. "But you're fine baby, you did good. They were really happy with how it turned out."

Noel managed a little smile as he turned over to bury his face into Cameron's chest. "I'm sorry daddy," he kissed his chest once. 

Cameron wrapped him up closer, squeezing as he kissed his temple. Noel would keep saying sorry for half the night over this, maybe a little shy even with him. Not up for much besides laying together. So he let him say 'I'm sorry' just because it helped. 

"We have one more night here tonight baby." Cameron waited until Noel moved back to look at him. "Tomorrow we will be back home in our bed, with all of our stuff. With Bette and Sushi."

Noel smiled at the names of his dog and Noel's cat. A smile was enough to make this better. He would just need to keep making him smile until it didn't seem forced. 

"I miss home." Noel let their heads rest together for a second. 

"I miss home too." Cameron smiled, reaching down to grab one of three of those blankets. It happened to be Noel's favorite. He wrapped it around them, knowing how much Noel loved feeling the silky side against his skin. "But we make it home while we are here, right?"

"Right." Noel grabbed at the blanket, pulling it closer. 

"So, we make the last night as fun as we can." Cameron smiled, moving up enough for Noel to roll on his back and covered him with his body. "Is that okay?"

Noel nodded, bringing him closer by one hand on his side. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I went back to that little bakery we saw last week," he paused because Noel's smile was infectious and fucking beautiful. "I bought you some of those chocolate cupcakes with the strawberry filling."

"You didn't have to do that." Noel blushed, hiding his face a little. "But they did look really good."

Cameron grinned. "Yes they did baby. I'm gonna go get them from the fridge. Do you wanna watch a movie, or we could play a game if you want?"

Instead of answering, Cameron let Noel pull him down to his mouth, asking for a kiss. He melted into it, bracing his arms on each side of Noel's face, kissing him as sweetly as he could. It was just what they needed. 

"I needed that." Noel pulled back, managing another smile. "Can we play a game?"

"Of course baby," Cameron only pulled away when Noel let him and made sure to keep his blanket in place. "FarCry or Call of Duty, or one of those racing games you like?"

"You choose." Noel mumbled, moving into Cameron's spot.

Cameron quickly turned on the PlayStation4 and tossed two controllers on the bed for it to load. Then he went for the cupcakes, choosing to bring the box of 12 instead of one per plate, grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and moved back to the bed.

Noel sat up, crossing his legs and Cameron did as he always did and moved to sit behind him. That way Noel could lay against his chest, skin to skin, with his legs framing the rest of him. 

"Okay, pick your favorite baby." Cameron set the box on his lap, pulled the blanket up their legs and settled back. 

Noel picked the one with the most frosting, making Cameron smile as he picked the smallest one for himself. Noel sat back against his chest, laying almost on his side and made himself comfortable.

"You want to play or just watch me?" Cameron asked with a mouthful, one hand on Noel's hip and the other holding a controller.

"I'll watch for awhile, if that okay?" 

Cameron turned to kiss his chocolate flavored lips. "Yes baby, that's perfectly okay."

This would help bring Noel back. Kisses and cuddles and cupcakes. Every smile would be brighter, every kiss deeper. 

The game started and Cameron was hardly paying attention enough to win. He lost on purpose for Noel to chuckle or point out the best way to win, or a few things he missed. And Noel kept grabbing for cupcakes, even turning a little to let him have some before he kissed him.

It worked for them and that's all that mattered.

"Daddy?" Noel asked quietly, his voice almost muffled by the t.v..

Cameron paused the game. "What is it baby?"

"Uh…" Noel glanced around, not meeting his eyes. "Um, I'm…" He paused again, trying to get it out. "I love you."

"I love you too baby," Cameron cupped his face, bringing him up for a deep kiss. "How about you play, hmm?" He offered the controller and Noel took it. "That way I can kiss you without it distracting me."

Noel smiled, tilting his head. "I like kisses."

"I know you do." Cameron said between kisses on his neck.


End file.
